


Sweet Stripes

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is a dork, Candy Canes, Chase loves it, Costumes, Fluff, M/M, and then crap happens, his kids are adorable, small amount of pining, they watch a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Daddy, do you love Bing?”A moment of silence. Bing found that his air receptors had stopped working. There was an amused laugh, “Well, sweetheart, I love him in a way. He is my best friend after all.”“But do you Love him, Daddy? Like with a capital L?”Another pause. “No, honey. I don’t love Bing like that.”





	Sweet Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day four! The prompt is Candy Cane. I ended up having to upload this from my phone, so I'm sorry about any weird formatting. I'll come back and fix it once my computer starts working again. Despite the technical difficulties, this one was fun! Bing was hard for me to write, but I'm happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Laughter filled the halls as Chase herded his kids into the living room, tickling their sides every time they stopped. They shrieked and ran away from his wiggling fingers. When they reached the couch, they clambered onto it turning to grin triumphantly at their father. 

“See?” Sam cried, “I told you we could do it! We beat you, Daddy. Fair and square.” 

Chase sat on the floor in front of them, adjusting his hat to brush his hair out of his eyes, “You’re right. I should have believed you earlier. You guys are just too fast for me.” 

Tim leaned over and patted Chase’s head reassuringly, “Don’t feel bad, Daddy. You’ll beat us one day, I know it!” 

Chase grinned at his son, “Thanks, Tim. I’ll try even harder next time just to prove you right!”   
The little boy giggled and fell back onto the couch, “What are we going to do now?” 

Sam sprang up, “We could watch a movie! Can we watch a movie, Daddy? Please?” 

Chase hauled himself to his feet, “Sam, remember we don’t stand on the furniture.” 

The little girl quickly sat down, still pleading, “Please, Daddy? Can we?” 

The father sighed and glanced at the clock. They would have enough time for one movie before the kids had to go bed. He had a feeling he was going to regret this, though, “Okay, one movie."

Afterwards, you guys go straight to bed, okay?”   
They nodded eagerly. Tim sat up, moving next to his sister, “Can we watch Elf?” 

Between the two sets of puppy eyes, Chase couldn’t say no, “Yeah, we can watch Elf. Go change into your pj’s while I get the movie set up,” the kids ran off, scrambling over each other in their rush, “And don’t forget to brush your teeth!” Chase yelled after them. 

He shook his head at their antics. He really missed the little monsters when it was Stacy’s turn to have them. Speaking of… 

He pulled out his phone and checked the date, his heart stopping. He only had one more day with them until Stacy would come and get them. He sighed forlornly. He wished things could go back to when they were all a happy family. 

“That’s not a very rad face, bro.” 

Chase jumped, flipping around to find Bing leaning against the wall. He forced a smile, “Well, you can’t always be a cool dude, bro.” 

Bing nodded, “You’re right. What’s got you down?” he pushed off the wall and stepped towards the smaller man, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“It’s nothing, really,” Chase explained quietly, “I just remembered how little time I have left with the kids. Stacy’s coming to pick them up on Saturday.” 

Bing sighed, “I’m sorry, dude. I really wish there was more I could do to help.” 

Chase smiled at him sadly. Before he could reply, Sam and Tim came running back in, dressed in their pajamas, their teeth sparkling like diamonds. When they saw Bing, their eyes lit up. They raced to the robot, climbing over him ecstatically. 

Bing laughed, raising his arms so each child was hanging from a bicep, “Hey, kiddos. Did you miss me?” 

“Of course we did!” Sam hollered, “It’s been ages since we’ve seen you!” 

Tim rolled his eyes, “Sam, it’s been a day.”   
“Ages!” Sam cried. 

The two adults laughed. Bing gently placed the kids back on the floor. He turned back to Chase, “I didn’t realize you were getting ready for bed. I can leave if you need.” 

Tim grabbed the robot’s hand, pulling him towards the couch, “We’re not going to bed yet! We’re going to watch Elf first!” 

“Elf?” Bing sent Chase a knowing look, “I see someone has converted you to their favorite movie.” 

Chase stuck his tongue out, letting his kids crawl onto Bing’s lap as he searched down the remote. Once he found it, he checked that everybody was ready and pressed play. Silence fell over the four immediately. If either Bing or Chase tried to talk, one of the kids would angrily shush them. 

Eventually, the two adults sat back and just enjoyed the film. As the movie continued, Bing noticed that Sam and Tim were slowly falling asleep, their small bodies leaning heavily against his chest. He huffed out a laugh, careful not to wake them, and nudged Chase. 

The father looked over at them and smiled softly at the sight. Seeing his kids huddled on Bing’s lap like they were his made something in Chase’s chest ache. He waved it off as simple sadness that Bing would never be able to have kids, despite how much he wanted them. It just wasn’t a possibility for a robot. He shook the thought away. Now was not the time to be thinking about sad things. 

He quietly paused the movie and stood, “I should probably get them up to bed. Could you carry one of them for me?” 

Bing nodded, helping lift Tim into Chase’s arms before lifting Sam. She mumbled something, but didn’t wake, nuzzling into Bing’s chest. The robot felt a pang of happiness at the feeling. He had wanted kids for so long, yet could never have them. His gaze wandered over to Chase. Another pang went through him. There were other things that he would never be able to have. 

When the kids were both laying in their beds, Chase turned to Bing gratefully, “Thanks, man. I really appreciate the help. I can take it from here if you want to go finish the movie.” 

Bing gave him a thumbs up, “Gotcha. I’ll probably wait for you, though. I know how much you love this movie.” 

He turned and left, closing the door until there was only a sliver of light peeking into the room. He headed for the stairs but Sam’s sleepy voice made him stop. 

“Daddy, do you love Bing?” 

A moment of silence. Bing found that his air receptors had stopped working. There was an amused laugh, “Well, sweetheart, I love him in a way. He is my best friend after all.” 

“But do you Love him, Daddy? Like with a capital L?” 

Another pause. “No, honey. I don’t love Bing like that.” 

Bing felt something in his chest break. He was worried for a second that a wire had come loose. His air receptors jumped back to life, forcing him to suck in a lungful of air. He didn’t know what he had been expecting Chase to say. He knew that the man didn’t love him. They were bros. That was it. 

“Daddy, if you don’t love Bing then what do you love?” Tim questioned. 

Bing set his hearing to high, listening carefully to Chase’s response. 

The man chuckled at the question, “That’s a pretty big question, bud. I love a lot of things. I love you two and I love my brothers.” 

“Besides us,” Tim mumbled, his eye roll audible.

“Okay, there is one thing that I love more than anything,” Chase admitted, his voice getting quieter, “More than anything else in this world, except you two of course, I love…” 

Bing found himself leaning forwards, the anticipation killing him. 

“Candy canes!” Chase cried. 

Happy squeals came from the room. Bing assumed Chase was attacking his children with more tickles. He laughed and headed down the stairs, an idea beginning to form in his head. He grinned and pulled out his phone, sending Chase a quick apology text. 

Maybe he would be able to have everything he wanted after all. 

His idea finally came to fruition a few days later. The package had arrived in the mail and everything was set up. All he had to do was wait for Chase to get home with the kids. 

Nerves swam through his wires, almost convincing him to back out several times. He ignored them. If he ever wanted to have a normal, happy life he needed to start taking chances like this. It was the only way. 

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway made him gulp. This was it. Just a few more minutes and all would be revealed. He did a quick double check of everything, making sure that all was in its place and everything looked nice. 

When the door opened, he spread his arms welcomingly, “Hello, Brodys’! Welcome home!” 

Sam and Tim stopped dead in their tracks, staring at his striped candy cane suit with wide eyes. After a moment, they fell into hysterics. Sam snorted several times, managing to stop her laughter until she looked at Bing again. Tim was on the floor, holding his stomach and squeaking.   
Bing smiled bemusedly at their reactions. He was hoping Chase’s reaction was a little more refined than that. 

When the aforementioned man walked through the door, he froze when he saw Bing. His face twitched, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Hi, Chase,” Bing waved awkwardly, “Welcome home.” 

Chase immediately started cackling. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. After a minute, he was able to get control of himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes and shooed the kids away, who were picking at Bing’s candy cane suit.   
He chuckled a little more as he walked up and poked at it himself, “What’s up with this, Bing? Are there not enough candy canes strewn through the house already?” 

If Bing had blood, he would have blushed, “Well, last night, I overheard you talking to the kids.” 

Chase paled, “Oh.” 

“You said that you loved candy canes more than anything in the world,” Bing continued awkwardly, “So, I thought that even though you don’t love me, maybe if I dressed as your favorite thing, you could forget that?” he looked away, kicking at the ground, “I know it’s stupid, but I just had to try. I couldn’t think of anything else to do. I’ve tried being subtle, but all of that just goes over your head. I was hoping that this would finally get my message across.” 

Chase sucked in a breath, “Bing, what are you saying?” 

Bing closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “Chase, ever since I was created, I have wanted nothing more than to be human. I want to feel like you do, age like you do, hell, even if I could just breathe like you I would be happy. When I met you, you were the only person who could ever make me feel like I was human. You never asked me to search stuff, you never compared me to Google and you never batted an eye at my robot parts. You made me feel accepted, Chase, and it just made my wish to be human stronger. I want to be able to age with the person I care for most. I want to be able to have kids with them and go through the problems of being a parent together. I used to think that I would be able to do it on my own. If I could just figure out how to get the kids, I would be able to be happy. And then you came into my life. I don’t want to get my happy, normal, human life by myself anymore, Chase. I want to do it with you. I want to help you raise your kids and I want to be able to say ‘I love you’ every day. I don’t want to keep quiet anymore, because I do, Chase. I love you so much more than I ever thought was possible. So, please, let me be human with you.” 

Chase stared at him for a minute, a small smile on his lips. Then he snorted, covering his face with one hand, “I’m sorry,” he chortled, “I can’t take you seriously when you’re wearing that,” he gestured at the candy cane costume. 

Bing sighed, his chest collapsing. He should have known that this would be the outcome, “Right. It was a stupid idea, I know.” 

Chase calmed himself and grabbed Bing’s hands, “No, dude, it wasn’t a stupid idea. It was very sweet. Honestly, I’ve felt the same way for a little while now. My kids already love you. Just the other day, Tim was asking me why he can’t call you Dad. I just didn’t know how to bring it up, or if you would even want to. But I would be honored to raise my children with you, Bing. So, please, be human with me.” 

Bing grinned, wrapping Chase in a hug, “You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he pulled back, looking Chase straight in the eye, “I promise I will do my best to raise your kids right and be a good boyfriend.” 

Chase’s lips twitched and a withheld giggle escaped him, “I really can’t take you seriously in that. But I trust you. You’ll do great. Now go change. I want to kiss your dumb face already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to do this, but if you want to ask questions or just chat, my tumblr is always open!  
> theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com  
> Drop on by! I promise I don't bite... much


End file.
